All I want for Christmas
by BlueBumbler
Summary: It's Christmas in the Ark, and the Autobots are having a celebration in honor of the human holiday. The couples of the Ark are exchanging gifts and simply enjoying spending time together, but Blaster is having trouble giving Tracks his gift... Luckily, he has Jazz to help him get his courage up.


It was Christmas time in the Ark, the halls thoroughly decked with lights, tinsel and various decorations. They had even put up a tree in the rec. room at Bumblebee's insistence. Sure, it might seem pointless to some to celebrate a human holiday, but Blaster thought it was a fun way of learning more about their culture!

The boombox grinned as he walked down the glittering hallways, one arm wrapped gently around Tracks' waist as his speakers thrummed out Dean Martin's "Baby it's Cold Outside". "Tracks baby, this party is gonna be kickin'. Everybody's comin', Jazz an' I are gonna lay some smooth tunes, and..." the boombox trailed off as he leaned in to place a tender kiss to his lover's red cheek before purring as he continued, "I got ya some gifts that you're gonna love."

The blue corvette chuckled softly as he felt the kiss, giving his lover a smile. "I am rather certain you will love the gifts I got for you as well, and I do not doubt your party throwing abilities. But, I am hoping that Sideswipe has not spiked the energon like he did at your last party... We were all still over-energized the next morning."

The boombox gave a chuckle, grinning at his lover. "Aw, let him have his fun. It's Christmas! Besides, it won't ruin your gift." mused Blaster as he groped his lover's hip, Tracks purring softly as his hips swayed in the orange mech's hold as they walked.

"Oh? And what would that gift be? A long night of festive passion?" he asked, giving Blaster a suspicious grin and getting a laugh from the boombox, "Hey, it may lead to that, but I'm givin' ya an actual gift!" assured the boombox with a smile, Tracks still watching his lover with a dubious smirk.

They could hear the Christmas music playing loudly over the speakers before they ever stepped into the crowded, heavily decorated rec. room, seeing icicle lights twinkling along the walls and the Christmas tree standing proudly in the back corner of the room with wrapped presents resting beneath.

Tracks smiled softly at the festive decor, giving a chuckle. "I have to admit, everyone did a fantastic job with the decorations." he said, Blaster beaming proudly. "Yeah we did. I wanted this place ta look perfect for the party." said the brightly colored bot - before his optics brightened to hear his name being called.

"Blaster!" called Jazz as he approached the two with a bright grin, reaching out to bump fists with the orange mech. "Hey mech, you ready ta lay some cool jives?"

The boombox gently released Tracks' hips to step closer to Jazz, smirking. "You know it, Meister. Let's drop some Christmas cheer in here!"

Tracks watched with an amused smile as the two high fived, launching into some kind of 'bro handshake'. Shaking his helm, the corvette took a step away from the two. "I'm going to go speak with Mirage. You two have fun." he said as he started toward the noble's table, Blaster calling after him, "Oh, sure thing, baby!"

Jazz smirked, waiting until he was sure Tracks wouldn't overhear before speaking, "So? Ya still gonna go through with your big plan?"

Blaster grinned as he nodded. "Pit yeah. Is everythin' ready?" he asked as they started toward their makeshift music station.

"Everythin's set up and ready ta go. But I gotta tell ya, this is some high quality cheesy romance ya got planned." teased the Porsche as he reached out to start up a new Christmas song.

Blaster flushed faintly, giving a laugh. "Hey, he likes public shows of affection! Says it's more romantic when you're not afraid ta show everyone how ya feel about someone. And what could be more romantic than askin' him to bond with me in front of everyone durin' a big Christmas party?" he mused as he stooped over to turn up the volume on the speakers and jack up the bass.

Jazz laughed softly, his visor brightening. "Mech, I'm happy for ya. I'll make sure everything goes great, right down to the very last detail." he assured as he watched his best friend stand up straight once more. "You're gonna love bein' bonded."

Blaster gave the black and white a nervous smile as his optics dimmed. "I know I will. If he says yes... Frag, I'm nervous. Excited, but nervous." he breathed out, shivering as Jazz clapped him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Hey, he's gonna say yes." he encouraged with a smile, chuckling. "Mech, anyone can see Tracks is head over heels for ya. An' it takes a lot ta turn his helm. Everythin's gonna go fine." promised the saboteur before he pulled back.

Blaster smiled softly, watching as his friend stepped closer to their sound mixer to begin live mixing the current Christmas tune playing over the speakers. "...What was it like when you an' Prowl bonded? Did you ask him? Other way around?" he asked, watching as the other swayed his body to the beat of the music.

Jazz smiled warmly, giving a chuckle as he continued to toy expertly with the audio. "It was amazin'. He asked me, but it was the exact opposite of what you're doin' for Tracks. He invited me ta his quarters, gave me a deep, passionate kiss... an' very quietly asked me ta bond with him." he recalled with a dreamy smile, letting his fingers play almost absentmindedly with the sound board. "It was private... But that's the kinda mech Prowl is. He didn't even want anyone ta know about it for weeks after. It wasn't hard for 'em ta figure out though."

That brought a gentle smile to the communications officer's lips, his spark throbbing softly in its casing. "Pit... That's a hard act ta follow." chuckled Blaster softly as he stepped up to the sound mixer to begin working his own magic on the audio.

The Porsche gave a soft chuckle, "There's no act to it, mech. Ya just say what's in your spark, ya know? In the end, all that matters is that he knows how much ya love him."

Blaster smirked, "And you called me cheesy."

"Shut up. Just tell me when ya get your nerve up and I'll set the mood." Jazz grinned before turning his full attention on the music, letting his body sway along.

-

Tracks glanced across the rec. room, trying to catch a glimpse of his lover through the crowd. The music sounded amazing, Jazz and Blaster had outdone themselves this time, but he was hoping they would turn to automated DJ soon... It had been an hour and thirty minutes, and they didn't show any signs of stopping. Seeing the couples of the Ark spending time together and exchanging gifts was making him eager to spend time with his own lover.

Mirage watched with a knowing smile, giving a soft chuckle, "I'm sure he won't take too much longer, Tracks."

The sound of his friend's voice snapped Tracks out of his longing, optics flickering as he looked back to the Ligier. "Hm? Oh! Yes, I'm sure he'll be over soon..." he sighed, giving a small smile. "How do you always seem to know what I'm thinking?"

He chuckled, giving the corvette a grin. "Because you're my best friend. And also because you're surprisingly awful at hiding your emotions."

Tracks smiled as he started to trace a digit around the rim of his energon cube. "I just... It's Christmas. I want to spend as much time with him as I can today. But, I am glad he's enjoying himself." he mused with a chuckle.

The noble smiled warmly, optics dimming. He knew all about Blaster's plan to propose to Tracks, the boombox having explained every detail to him before asking for his opinion. It was sweet how much thought Blaster was putting into this. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll spend the rest of the party with you once he and Jazz are done. They probably won't mix many more songs."

"I do hope so." sighed the corvette, his wings drooping softly. Primus, his spark was throbbing for Blaster. He almost felt ridiculous for pining over the boombox like this. He was only across the room, and they had spent all morning together! He tried to tell himself he was simply being sentimental because it was Christmas.

Mirage grinned, stifling a laugh behind his hand. "Oh, Tracks, you are so lovestruck." mused the Ligier playfully, laughing harder when Tracks pouted at him.

He huffed softly, pretending to be offended. "Please. Do you happen to remember what you were like when Hound was attempting to woo you?" mused Tracks with a sly little grin. "You were like a lovesick puppy."

The noble gave a playful puff of air from his nose, feigning indignation. "I was not. I was simply being coy." he teased, sending a loving pulse to his mate and getting one back. He could almost feel Hound's smile as the jeep spoke with Trailbreaker.

Tracks gave a snicker, shaking his helm fondly before reaching out for his energon. He smiled behind his cube as he took a sip, swallowing down the liquid energy smoothly. However, as the current song was beginning to wind to an end, he sighed and glanced faintly toward where he knew his lover was still mixing music with Jazz. He didn't dare to hope that it would be the last one. Blaster often got carried away when it came to music. It would be a miracle if he got to spend any time with him at all today.

Mirage glanced over toward Blaster as well, hoping he would get his nerve up to propose soon. Tracks was restless and he could already see the corvette slipping into thoughts of his lover once again, the blue mech giving yet another sigh.

-

Hound smiled a bit as he squeezed through the crowd, making his way to Blaster and Jazz as he reached up to adjust his Autobot sized Santa hat. "Hey!" he called over the music, getting their attention "Is everything all right? I thought you were just going to check on everything with Jazz and then ask him. Mirage sent me a pulse to come talk to you, he says Tracks is getting anxious." he mused as he stepped up to the two, Jazz giving a laugh.

"Mech, I've been tryin' ta get him ta just do it already for the last four songs." said the black and white as he continued to live mix the last little bit of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer".

Blaster smiled nervously at the two. "H-hey, give me a bit! I'm about to ask the love of my life a question that has a fifty-fifty chance of blowin' up in my face." he chuckled softly, trying to keep his fingers from locking up as he mixed with Jazz.

The saboteur smiled gently, "Blaster, you're gonna have ta just do it... I think Tracks was expectin' ya ta mix a song or two with me and then go hang with him. You've kept him waitin' for almost two hours." he said with a soft chuckle as the song came to an end.

Hound smiled, chuckling when the boombox pulled his hands away from the soundboard to begin twiddling his fingers. "It's understandable that you're nervous. Everyone is before asking their lover to bond with them. But Tracks is going to say yes..."

The boombox sucked in a deep, calming breath... before giving a soft nod. "A-all right... I'll ask him." he said with a nervous smile, glancing to Jazz. "Ya know your cue." mused Blaster as he stepped away from the DJ booth, starting toward his lover as his spark pounded in his chest.

Jazz gave a bright smile, giving a thumbs up. "Sure thing, Blaster! Go get him!" he called encouragingly.

Blaster only slightly heard his friend's voice as he made his way through the crowded rec. room, passing his fellow Autobots as thoughts rushed through his processor. Primus, he was doing this, this was actually happening. He had planned this moment for weeks, and it was finally here. He smiled as naturally as he could as he approached Tracks and Mirage's table, his spark jumping in its casing when the corvette noticed him.

"Blaster! You're finally done?" asked the blue plated mech with a bright smile, his wings perking up on his back. "I was beginning to think you would never get done." he chuckled happily as his lover stepped up to their table.

Primus, he loved the way Tracks' wings perked up when he was happy. He smiled, giving a soft chuckle. "Yeah, I'm done... Come on, I think ya've waited long enough for your gift." he mused as he reached out for Tracks' hand.

His optics flickered in light surprise at the gesture... before he gave a smile and took his lover's hand, standing as he glanced to his friend. "Excuse me." he said politely to a warmly smiling Mirage before allowing Blaster to lead him away.

The boombox pulled Tracks closer, leading him toward the Christmas tree. "I hope ya like your gift, Tracks. I tried ta make it perfect..."

Tracks chuckled gently, smiling up to his lover. "Oh, Blaster, I'm sure I'll love it. Honestly, I'm just happy to finally spend time with you." he mused playfully as they stopped in front of the tree - before pausing when the lights of the rec. room dimmed, Vince Vance and the Valiants' "All I want for Christmas is You" starting to hum through the speakers.

Blaster smiled warmly as the only lights still lit were those strung along the walls and the ones illuminating the Christmas tree, casting a warm, romantic glow as Blaster slowly knelt down on one knee before his shocked lover. "Tracks... I can't even start ta list all the reasons I love ya. And I really don't know why a gorgeous mech like you would fall for a halfspark like me... But, if ya can put up with me and my cassettes, I'd love ta spend the rest of my life with ya. Would ya bond with me, Tracks?" he asked gently, still holding his lover's hands as he quivered with nervous anticipation.

The entire rec. room was now intently watching the scene unfolding before them, Tracks speechless for a moment... Before a smile crept into his features, gently squeezing his lover's hands. "Of course I will, Blaster." he breathed softly, his spark fluttering in its casing.

Blaster released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding when he heard that response. A bright smile lit his cheeks as he quickly stood to pull Tracks into a loving embrace, capturing his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Jazz grinned brightly. "I told ya he'd say yes!" he laughed as he started to clap his hands in applause, the others joining in with words of congratulations.

The boombox chuckled as he broke the kiss, optics brightening. "Primus, I was no nervous..."

Tracks gave a playful smile as he heard that. "So that's why you made me wait two hours for you. I was beginning to think you enjoyed Jazz's company more than mine."

That got a laugh from the brightly colored mech, Blaster giving an apologetic smile. "Yeah, sorry about that... Jazz spent most of that time givin' me pep talks. I hope it was worth the wait." he mused as he held Tracks closer.

The corvette gave a chuckle, optics dimming. "It was definitely worth it... But I am hoping I won't have to wait as long to bond with you." he said with a suggestive little smile.

The boombox paused at that, watching his mate-to-be with bright optics... before giving a grin. "Oh, Pit no. This is happenin' right now." he mused as he shifted to scoop Tracks up into his arms bridal-style, beginning to carry him toward the door.

Tracks chuckled, flushing through the natural red of his faceplates as he wrapped his arms around Blaster's neck and purred into his audio lovingly. "I love you so much, Blaster..."

Blaster smiled as he hurried out of the crowded rec. room and into the hall. "I love ya too, Tracks..." he said gently as he held the gorgeous corvette closer, placing a chaste kiss to his lover's lips as he hurried to their shared quarters.

Proposing to Tracks in front of the whole rec. room was one thing, but what came next would most definitely be done in private. If anyone wanted to bare witness to that, well, they would have to use their imagination.


End file.
